Everything Happens For A Reason
by LollyPopLaura1994
Summary: Felicity returns to La Push after 4 years of living in England. She holds a dark secret, that will soon come to haunt her. She doesn't know about the Wolf Pack. Seth is her best friend. What happens when their relationship becomes more challenging Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight (Felicity and her father are my creation)**

_A.N - This happens 2 years after Breaking Dawn ..._

_- it is also my first fanfic so please review so that I can continue and update ... I will accept constructive criticism!! _

_Enjoy!!_

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Chapter 1: The Journey Home**

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

"_Flight 146 to Seattle is now boarding. Passengers please make your way to the aircraft."_

I boarded the plane reminiscing on the reasons why everything had happened:

It felt like forever since I had checked in at the airport, now I was finally heading to the place I had once called home, La Push. I moved away when the memory of my Mother's death grew too much to bear; I was only 5 years old when she died. I left La Push at the age of 12 my Dad agreed that I could live with my Grandparents in England. It was there that I completed my School Education, weirdly enough that was what made me realise that I was ready to go home. Of course my Dad was delighted to hear that, he helped set the flights up and he promised that everything would be as it always was – fridge stocked with chocolate milk, homemade brownies and my bed made with my favourite Teddy Bear bedding.

So here I am travelling on my own at the age of 16, I can't wait to see my Dad, he told me he couldn't pick me up from Seattle but he would send Sam Uley.

Sam Uley was like my big brother, he always protected me when I was little, I still talked to him, and apparently he's now a member of the Council - like my Dad. The difference is my Dad is 48 years old and has been on the Council for as long as I could remember, I was good friends with all of the Council and their families. Especially the Clearwater's, I was devastated when I heard that Harry had died. Seth and I grew up as best friends but when I had left La Push we had drifted apart, I hope that we could patch things up and slip into old times … but things never work that way.

**Sam's P.O.V. **

I was lounging around today, I didn't have patrol. My Day off.

"Hey, gorgeous" I called as the love of my life walked through our small kitchen heading towards the oven, which was baking the best homemade brownies in the world. I followed her, wrapping my arms around her slender body, resting my head on her head. My beautiful fiancée Emily.

"Right back at you Handsome," her amazing voice drifted to my sensitive ears with a small giggle, "the brownies will be ready as soon as you take the trash out."

"Anything for you, love." I replied with a slight rumble erupting from my stomach.

I picked up the trash heading for the bin outside just as I was entering the kitchen, Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared and Paul appeared it must have been the end of their patrol. We were all hit with the luscious smell of double chocolate chip brownies,

"You're wonderful did you know that?" I whispered in Emily's ear, she shivered as I kissed the back of her neck. I turned to the boys, well men now – Seth had just turned 17. "Anything new out there?"

"No", they all said at once. I chuckled; something must be out there as none of us had stopped phrasing. It had been 2 years since Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, we were still in contact obviously, and she is now almost fully grown. I snapped out of my day dream to the sound of my Mobile alarm beeping at me.

It was at this moment that I realised what the time was, I cursed under my breath, everyone heard except Emily.

"I've got to go pick up Felicity, for Jeremy (Felicity's dad), from the airport."

Seth perked up, he and Felicity had always been close friends,

"Is she coming home?"

"I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it, do you wanna come? I could do with the company." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Do I ever!" He was literally bouncing in his chair, even though he was 17 he still acted like he was 15.

"Go grab a shirt from my room, you can't go topless, and then we'll get off." He ran up the stairs, as I turned to kiss my imprint goodbye.

"Love you Em, I'll bring Felicity around to see you."

"Love you too, drive safe", we embraced.

I walked out to my car; Seth was already waiting, fiddling with the radio to get a good song … impossible around La Push. I backed out of the drive way, heading towards Seattle's Main Airport.

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

The plane had just touched down; I was so bored of listening to the man who had sat next to me. He had decided to give me a lecture on every cloud that past, even lecturing me on different artists that he had seen at The Tate Gallery in London. I bid him goodbye, and almost sprinted off of the plane with relief and excitement surging through my body. I got through security, collected my bags from baggage claim, continuing through to wait for Sam – I didn't have to wait long. As soon as he saw me I was enveloped in a brotherly bear hug.

"Fe-Fe, great to see you!" He practically yelled in my ear,

"Yeah, same to you … congrats on the engagement." I giggled, he finally let me breathe, "How's La Push?"

"Awaiting your return, by the way your dad is working late, so we'll be going to mine and Emily's house … that okay with you?" Sam made me feel like a celebrity, I loved our relationship - brother/sister.

"Of course its okay with me, shall we go? As much as I love airports, I'm trying to dodge a boring man." It was at this point that the man in question started to walk towards Sam and I.

Sam saw my discomfort and grabbed both of my suitcases; I carried my travel bag, then we both ran, laughing at the expression on the man's face – it was a mixture of confusion and shock. We made it out of the airport, I saw Sam's car boot open with a giant dude standing next to it; as we got closer I recognized Seth, Sam laughed at my face, when Sam's voice drifted to Seth, his eyes met mine.

Seth's face changed from happy to excitement with a hint of something I couldn't work out what it was … Sam was grumbling he must have caught the look and known what it meant.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

As we both ran out of the airport, laughing, I noticed that Felicity was starting to gawp at Seth leaning against my car boot – I laughed at her expression. Seth looked up, Felicity's eyes met Seth's his expression changed to something I knew too well it had happened to me, to Jared, to Paul, to Quil. He had imprinted. As I realized this I started to grumble under my breath.

**Seth's P.O.V.**

Anxiety was running through my blood.

I had been waiting outside of the airport for about 30 minutes; surely they would be out soon. I couldn't wait to see Felicity, we were best friends – I was hoping she'd still want to be friends. Sam had told me she would probably be as excited as I was, he had mumbled something like probably not with as much energy – we had had a good laugh at that. I was leaning against the boot of Sam's car, it was then that I heard Sam's deep laughter I looked up to see the most amazing brown eyes piercing into mine. I gazed into her deep hazel eyes; it felt like I was being held down not by gravity but by this stunning sixteen year old. I felt the need to protect this girl with my life. Sam must have known from my face, he mumbled,

"Not another bloody imprinting – what happened to it being rare?"

It was as Sam said that I, finally, worked out the feeling of love and happiness coursing through my veins. I had imprinted. I had imprinted on my best friend from childhood, my Felicity.

All of a sudden, I lunged forward and hugged Felicity into a tight embrace; I was elated when she returned the hug, laughing at how tight I was holding her.

"Hello, long time no see, Chatterbox" Her beautiful voice spoke out, giggling at her own words, I heard Sam's rumble of laughter. He was already in the car - after putting the suitcases in the boot. I was dumbstruck by what to say. She picked up on that fast.

"What no twenty questions?" She laughed again.

I couldn't speak so I smiled widely and opened the door to the back seats, I joined her quickly. Once we were belted up, Sam revved the engine and backed up and started driving to La Push.

But I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings just the beautiful face of the gorgeous girl sat next to me. I realized she was still waiting for me to talk,

"Are you happy to see me?" I finally managed to stutter out; she laughed flicking her mahogany brown hair over her shoulder.

"You know I am!"

Felicity and I fell straight back into the way we were before she had moved away. We talked so much that we didn't notice that Sam was driving into La Push.

Sam spoke out to tell us, "Oy, Fe-Fe and Chatterbox, were in La Push." he chuckled probably at the nickname.

Felicity's face lit up and stared at me and whispered, "I'm finally home".

I was thinking the same thing just looking at her.

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

When Sam told us that we were in La Push, I started to smile bigger than I already was; Seth and I were still as close as ever – for some reason it felt like a stronger bond between us. I stared into his deep dark brown eyes and sort of sighed, "I'm finally home".

It was true, I _**was**_ home.

* * *

_Please Review ... thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Chapter 2: Conversations **

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

Sam, Seth and I just got back from the airport, even though I was exhausted from the flight and the non-stop talking on the way home – I didn't feel any need to collapse asleep. It was weird when I got out of Sam's car he, literally, pushed me towards his house door.

"Go say Hello to Emily; I've just got to have a word with Seth about something." He was pleasant to me until he got to the word 'something', I swear he growled it out, I could have been imagining it I've been known to do that when I'm tired.

I stepped into the small cottage, aware of the homey feel, before I could take another step, Emily had grabbed me into a tight cuddle – it wasn't as strong as the boys had been but it was still pretty tight. I had met Emily once when I came for Christmas to see my Dad, so I had been prepared for the large bear claw scars across her face.

"Felicity, look at you all grown up" Her voice was so motherly I winced slightly, it had reminded me of my Mom. "Where are Seth and Sam?"

"They're having a talk" I replied sarcastically. Emily just laughed at my tone,

"It must be about patrol …" She mumbled it so quietly I wasn't sure that's what she had actually said – again probably my sleep-deprived brain overreacting. "Come have some brownies, if there are any left," She laughed to herself, "Have a seat", again the way she said it reminded me of my Mom. "So what brings you back to La Push?"

"Well, I finished my school education, and I wanted to carry on my life back at my true home. I was starting to get homesick. I missed my Dad, besides there is nowhere in London that you can run along the beach after a hard day. Or to see all the nature that the hikes in La Push have to provide." As soon as her question about why I decided to come home had been spoken I was animated, nothing beats the homey feel that the Quileute Tribe has to offer. We carried on talking for a bit, I asked a question – she answered and then we swapped. Emily was so nice, I could see her beauty wasn't just skin deep; when I mentioned the wedding it was her turn to become excited and giddy with joy over every details. I didn't mind I love weddings, especially the ceremony – I love the parts when the couple say 'I do', it's just so romantic.

We had just finished talking, about what the bridesmaid dresses colour would be, when Seth and Sam, followed by some other tall boys and a girl walked in, I recognized the girl straight away – it was Leah. I had grown up with her as my big sister.

"Hi Felicity, glad you're home!" Leah was enthusiastic, as she spoke she rushed up to me and gave me a big cuddle – what is it with TIGHT cuddles and hugs? I swear on my life I think I am getting a bruise along my rib cage.

I manage to gasp my reply, "Leah, it's great to see you!" When I had broken free of her grasp, I wandered over to where Seth had slumped on the couch and sat next to him.

Sam, who was embracing Emily and whispering in her ear, gave Seth a meaningful look as I relaxed. It was then that I really noticed all of the boys watching Seth and I with a knowing look. Emily, she was sat in the Love seat- well on Sam's lap, caught the bewildered expression etched onto my face and introduced them to me.

"Felicity may I introduce Quil" She pointed to a boy slouched on the floor – my first impression was that he was weird, but I don't stick with first impressions – he was staring at a picture of a toddler.

"Jared," She was moving along through the room, Jared was obviously one of the oldest – you could see it in his eyes. He was grinning madly at me, but mostly Seth.

"Paul," The next guy along was really intimidating; he winked at me when he caught me staring.

"Embry," I liked the look of him, he wasn't scary or shy, but he looked cheeky, he waved at me I timidly returned the gesture.

"And, you already know Leah." Emily's smile towards Leah was nervous I wasn't quite sure why, but then again I might have been imagining it.

The conversation seemed to continue from where Emily and I had finished, smaller conversations started to happen around the room. Every time I glanced at Seth he was staring at me with the same expression that he had from the airport car park. It was intense, but it made me feel special.

As the afternoon gradually slipped away, so did my brain, I was so warm – it could be because I was next to a furnace, well Seth. I did question him about it:

**FLASHBACK to earlier in the afternoon**

"_Chatterbox, why are you so warm?" As I said 'Chatterbox' the room went silent, even though I could tell everyone was trying to hold back laughter. Seth just looked uncomfortable – I wasn't sure why he looked that way I had always called him Chatterbox. He slowly replied,_

"_Well it runs in the family," I don't know why he was so nervous I hadn't said that I didn't like his warmth it was actually quite comfortable "Leah's like it too." He added as an after thought – I had to agree with him there. _

"_I didn't say there was anything wrong with being warm, Chatterbox, it's actually really cosy." With my questioning over I leaned into his warm body, resting my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his long arms around my feminine waist._

_Everyone in the room continued their own chats, I do believe that they sighed in relief as I accepted Seth's answer to my question._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I started to yawn as I remembered this conversation, Seth whispered in my ear,

"Go to sleep, Fe-Fe, you've had a long day." I took his word for it and drifted into a bliss slumber.

**Seth's P.O.V.**

We just returned from picking up my Felicity, I could tell Sam wanted to talk. He practically shoved Felicity in the direction of his house – I had to bite back a growl, he pushed my imprint.

"Go say Hello to Emily; I've just got to have a word with Seth about something." He was trying to be polite but he had to grit his teeth at the end.

When my girl's gorgeous mahogany hair was no longer in site, Sam walked towards the woods, and he expected me to follow. I nearly didn't my imprint was just behind that door. (Being hugged to death by Emily – my heightened wolf senses picked that up). When I caught up with Sam, he was already in wolf form – he indicated for me to do the same – so I changed too. We were greeted by different thoughts

_Sam, Seth, I thought you were picking Felicity up from the airport – Leah_

_Hey, didn't you two have the day off today? – Jared_

_Wazzup? – Paul and Embry thought at the same time _

_I wonder how Claire is today; I'll call her Mom when I've finished patrol – Quil, off with the fairies._

Quil bared his teeth at my last thought. Sam got my attention; we were all sat in a slight semi-circle (in wolf form).

_Leah, we did pick Felicity up_, when he said her name I started to daydream about her hazel brown eyes and her mahogany, the way she tossed it back over her shoulder when she laughed.

_SETH!!! – Everyone's thoughts hit me like a tonne of bricks._

_What? _I almost whimpered.

_You imprinted, congrats man – Jared, Quil and Paul _(these guys had imprinted so they knew what it felt like.)

_Seth, it's kind of sweet, you two used to be so cute when you were younger. – Leah,_ her comment surprised me I thought she would be mad.

I was still waiting for Sam to yell at me,

_I'm not going to yell, just be careful alright, she's like a sister to me. Congratulations you've become one of the Imprinted Club. Right, lets go in and see Fe-Fe, shall we Chatterbox?_

OMG, I was going to die of embarrassment if I wasn't careful.

-----------

As we entered the kitchen, Emily and Felicity were having a very detailed discussion about Sam and Emily's wedding. Felicity's eyes met mine for a second before the glimpsed behind me, Leah pounced towards Felicity crushing her in a tight hug. "Hi Felicity, glad you're home!" Leah was over the top, I just wanted to pry Leah's arms off Fe-Fe to embrace her myself – Sam had to grip my shoulder to stop me. I decided to slump onto the couch, trying to resist temptation, I was still staring intently on her beautiful heart shaped face

Felicity's wondrous voice was breathless as she spoke to my very irritating sister, "Leah, it's great to see you!" She finally escaped my sisters iron grip and stumbled towards me, I watched at how gracefully she moved her hips when she walked. In the Love seat, I could hear Sam explaining to Emily what Felicity was to me, I was so engrossed in my girl, that I didn't notice the look that Sam threw in my direction.

I snuggled slightly closer towards Felicity, but not too much, we were almost touching. She wasn't looking at me, she was staring at the people in the room – she had a slight frown on her precious lips, I was dying to wipe it off with a kiss but I think that would have been a bit forward. Emily must have seen the bewilderment on her face as she kindly introduced the pack to Fe-Fe.

"Felicity may I introduce Quil" Emily pointed to Quil, who was gazing intently at a picture of Claire – Claire was now 5 years old.

"Jared," Jared was just grinning like a maniac at me; he switched to Felicity when she looked in his direction.

"Paul," I watched closely at Felicity's reaction to Paul, he winked at her she shyly smiled back.

"Embry," I knew Embry would make her feel happy; he was the cheeky one, to prove my point he waved at Fe-Fe, she hesitantly returned the gesture.

"And, you already know Leah." Emily's smile towards Leah was timid, their relationship was still a little bit shaky, they were getting close – it would just take time.

Once the introductions were over, all the conversations in the room started up again, I wasn't paying attention – I was just gazing at the incredible girl, who I had just found out had a passion for weddings. She glanced in my direction, her deep eyes catching mine. It was then that she asked me:

"Chatterbox, why are you so warm?" Before I could answer I had to think it through, also part of my mind was on the fact that every person in the room was trying not to laugh at my nickname. I decided on an answer that was close to the truth.

"Well it runs in the family," I didn't now if that would be enough for her curiosity, so I blurted out "Leah's like it too." It seemed to work. What happened next made my heart jump from my chest.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with being warm, Chatterbox, it's actually really cosy." As she finished her reply, she slowly rested her petite body against my bulky body, with her head resting on my shoulder. I couldn't resist temptation I wrapped my warm arms around her delicate waist. The room suddenly had conversations revolving around.

As the time went by her answers to questions, that had been frequent, started to get quieter, and her gorgeous eyelids started to close; I could tell that she was trying to stay awake. So I leaned down and whispered, "Go to sleep, Fe-Fe, you've had a long day." It seemed to work her eyes closed fully and after a while her breathing deepened, I kissed her on the forehead breathing in her heavenly scent.

That was what it was heaven, I had my soul mate curled up asleep against my warm body with my arms wrapped around her small form, and the rest of the world didn't exist but me and her.

Heaven…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight (Felicity and her Dad are my creation)**

_A/N - On the last chapter (2) I forgot to put a disclaimer, but S.M. does own Twilight_

_Anyway here is Chapter 3_

_Enjoy ... please review_

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Chapter 3 – Just like Old Times**

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

It was just past 10 when I woke up; I wasn't on Sam and Emily's couch anymore but I was tucked up in bed. At first I didn't recognize where I was, then realization dawned – I was home, in my room. A strong feeling of happiness was coursing through me, but then the memory came back. I had decided on the journey home that I couldn't let it control my life anymore.

It was at that moment, that I remembered that I was home and my Dad was probably downstairs, he must have got me from Sam's place. I really wanted to hug my Dad, to talk and catch up on things that I had missed, how his work was going.

My stomach grumbled indicating the fact that I hadn't eaten since that brownie hours ago. So, I wandered through my house taking in the familiarity of the walls, nothing has changed even after 4 years. I made my way slowly down the stairs, I could hear my Dad talking – he was probably on the phone – but then I listened harder, there was more than one voice coming from the kitchen.

"Look," My Dad's voice was the same usual calm voice, which I knew and love

"Its no-ones fault Seth, hell I was sure, when you to were growing up, that you would get together eventually - it just seems like destiny."

I had no idea what he was on about, so I decided to make my presence known, I cleared my throat as I entered the kitchen,

"What seems like destiny?" I asked knowing I probably wouldn't get a straight answer – the room was suddenly deadly silent, I couldn't be sure but I thought I could here a low cursing under someone's breath. I stared at the surrounding, the voices were of Sam's and Seth's, as I was scanning the room my eyes met with Seth's deep brown eyes the biggest smile formed across my face. He answered my smile with an extremely happy cheeky grin; I couldn't help but giggle at the pure joy that he was blatantly feeling. My Dad finally had enough courage to reply to my question,

"Your friendship with Seth, he was worried that you weren't as close as you were before you left for England." He was beginning to ramble, so I interrupted.

"Seth, I don't know why you're so worried, I'll always be your best friend – I mean who else is going to embarrass you, eh Chatterbox." I laughed out the last part, Seth took that as his cue to lunge forward and give me another bear hug,

"Well, Fe-Fe, as long as that's all sorted …" he paused to glance at my Dad and Sam (who were having a small private conversation of their own), "I was wondering would you like to hang out with me down at the beach tomorrow?" The Seth that I had always known never asked but forced me into things, what confused me was why he was suddenly so nervous.

"Do I even need to answer that?" I decided to make him squirm for a little bit,

"Fe-Fe…" he was whining – that was a first.

"You know I would be more than delighted to go with you, you cheeky Chatterbox!!" I had to laugh, as he caught me into another giant bear hug and almost deafening my ear with his excitement,

"You've made me the happiest person alive!!" I hugged him back, Sam intervened,

"Seth, we better get off so that Felicity can catch up with her Dad." I thought I heard Seth sigh sadly, we all said 'goodnight'; as Seth was leaving the house I couldn't resist the chance,

"Chatterbox?"

He turned on the spot, "What?"

"Catch", and with this I blew him a kiss.

Once they were gone Dad and I spent most the night talking, drinking chocolate milk and generally having a father/daughter chat. Just like old times.

Seth and I had arranged that he would pick me up, in 30 minutes time; I had spent most the morning unpacking my various different outfits, know the hard part was picking a suitable one. It was only Seth, my best friend – like since forever, he wouldn't care what I was dressed like. Would he? No, of course he wouldn't. I kept arguing with my brain, I finally decided (with only 5 minutes left before he would appear on my house porch) black leggings and a black/grey mini-skirt with a white tank top. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats and I was ready.

Seth graciously held my hand as we walked along the sea front, remembering the adventures we used to get up to,

"Remember the time when I saw that huge crab, crawling, up the beach and you hadn't seen it so you didn't believe me, and you almost sat on it…" I paused to laugh, and when he heard me laugh he joined in. "I think that was the day that you were a wimp!"

As soon as the word 'wimp' had slipped from my mouth, I regretted it – Seth jerked me to a stop he then bent down and knocked my knees from under me and ran. Boy was I going to get him for that. I could hear his deep laughter as he ran away from me; he started to slow when he neared the water's edge. So, I sprinted forward and jumped onto his back, he held me securely to his back; still laughing he managed to gasp,

"What were you saying? If I can pick a fight with you and win … I'm not a wimp!" I put my head on his shoulders and whispered,

"It doesn't count if you run away." He shivered at my voice, Seth twisted me around so that I was still clinging to his body but facing him.

"There's just no pleasing you, is there Fe-Fe? Did you miss me in England?" He winked and gave me a breath taking smile; if I had been standing I would have probably gone weak at the knees. I didn't know why these emotions of love that I was feeling towards Seth, I mean we were Felicity and Seth – the greatest friendship in the world – why did I have the urge to kiss him? I distracted myself by answering his question,

"Well, I missed my family and friends – I'm not so sure about my best friend," Seth poked me in my side causing me to gasp, he knew I was ticklish. Next thing I knew I was laying on the sand with him attacking my sides with his warm hands and laughing along with me. When he had finally let me surrender, I giggled knowing he was prepared to do it again at any moment, and I had got my breath back,

"Of course I missed you Chatterbox, what made you think I didn't?"

"Just checking, still ticklish then Fe-Fe?" He asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat,

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I flirtatiously giggled, he joined in with his deep baritone laughter.

Once all the excitement of the old memories had finished, we both lay side by side watching the different shapes the clouds were making, well I was – Seth, however, was gazing intently at me – I really couldn't understand why he was staring in that way, it was sort of nerve-wracking but I didn't want him to stop. His brown eyes caught my own, and I completely forgot the rest of the world, I hesitantly leaned forward and the same time Seth was hovering, our lips met.

I was kissing Seth! I didn't know whether I should be doing it - he wasn't protesting - he pushed me back down on the sand, deepening the kiss, the tip of his tongue grazed over my bottom lip – asking for entrance. I gladly obliged, as soon as our tongues collided, we both moaned out in pleasure. After what seemed like forever, we both had to break away gasping for oxygen; I thought back over the last 10 minutes of my life, I had just made out with my best friend, yet while we were kissing I had electricity humming through my body, we fitted together perfectly - like we were designed for each other.

When I had caught my breath, I looked over in Seth's direction he was led on his back again watching me with a surprised expression on his face – even though he was still smiling like the cat who got the cream. I finally found my voice,

"Sorry, I didn't think it just happened" Seth pressed his lips to mine again in an attempt to make me stop.

"That was amazing, don't be sorry"

That seemed to be the only thing to say, so we let the evening draw in, just gazing at each other. The moment didn't seem like it could be broken until my stomach grumbled at the same time that Seth's did.

We walked back to my house in a comfortable silence, when we arrived Seth announced that he had to work, so he kissed me – it was a short, sweet kiss – and enveloped me into a tight hug. He wished me 'goodnight', with a promise that he would call me tomorrow. When he was out of site, I unlocked the door and stepped in.

I had some cookies and chocolate milk, while I went over everything that had happened me and my best friend were falling in love, this was definitely a step up from our old relationship – I had a shower, got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, exhausted from emotion overload.

I went to sleep dreaming of one person, Seth.

I was falling in love with my best friend.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW and I will continue to update!**

**Thanks,**

**Laura**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. Sorry it has taken me sooo long to get this chapter up, but anyway here we are ... this one doesn't have much Fe-Fe and Chatterbox in it but it does have Imprint fluff_

_Enjoy!! _

_DISCLAIMER - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight (Felicity is my character creation, also Jared's surname, oh and Fe-Fe's Dad)_

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Chapter 4: The First Kisses**

**Seth's P.O.V**

I had just left the love of my life, after spending the most amazing afternoon with her. I didn't want to go but I always stick to my patrol duties – I have to otherwise Sam gets cross. Oh well that's life for you.

I phased into my wolf form with only one thing or should I say one person on my mind. I was so completely lost in my thoughts that I forgot that there were other wolves on patrol with me.

_What's got you so happy? _Sam's first thought made me jump. I heard his answering barking laughter from behind me. When I turned around Jared, Paul and Sam were all staring at me – all trying not to laugh.

_She kissed me … _I sighed out loud, it sounded more like purr.

_Who kissed you? _Paul was completely clueless, Jared and Sam understood.

_Who do you think? _Sam questioned Paul's sanity.

_I don't know! _Paul was seriously dumb. He snarled when he heard my comment. Jared told Paul as he clearly had no idea.

_Felicity – his imprint – duh, why else do you think he's all lost in himself?_

_Those gorgeous lips, they tasted sooo nice!_

_Yeah, alright don't milk it – we all know what it's like to kiss an imprint for the first time._ Sam's voice snapped me out of my daydream; _Mind you I remember my first kiss with Emily, the best feeling in the world…_

_**SAM'S MEMORY**_

_**I was in despair, I had damaged my imprints gorgeous face; Emily came home to Sue Clearwater's house, I was still panicked and I hadn't been able to calm down enough to change back to my human form. I could hear Billy Black and Harry Clearwater calling my name trying to find me, to help me – I didn't want help, I wanted to kill myself – their voices were full of anxiety but I knew they weren't going to give up anytime soon. In the end I gave up and phased back, I just sat on the floor (naked) crying with guilt. Finally, once I had no more tears to cry, I gathered enough courage to walk home to get some clothes. Harry and Billy were waiting at my door step, when they saw me coming they told me that I shouldn't have gotten so close, when I wasn't thinking straight. I replied that it wasn't going to happen again because I wasn't going to be in La Push. Both men looked confused, I simply answered their unspoken question with an easy answer, "I'm not going to be in La Push as I am going to kill myself." At that point Harry stepped forward and slapped me around the face, Billy and I just stared at Harry, he glared at me telling me that I had broken his daughter's heart and he wasn't going to let me break his niece's heart too. **_

_**It was decided that I was going to the Clearwater's house to see Emily, Harry had threatened that if I didn't I would never be trusted as a member of the Council again. When Emily saw me, her face lit up into the biggest smile that she could give me (even though it was limited to only half her face), Harry was stood behind me – he cleared his throat loudly indicating that everyone in the room was to leave Emily and I alone. After everyone was gone, I broke down – Emily just watched me with tears in her eyes – I admitted that I couldn't stand myself anymore. Emily stepped forward grabbed me and kissed me with as much passion as she could give, her lips were so soft, they tasted like they had a sugar coating. I kissed back I grazed my tongue over her bottom lip, savouring every second that passed; she, finally, pulled away gasping for breath. She whispered, 'I love you', in my ear. We both held onto each other and let the moment pass …**_

_Okay, back to reality Sam, we know you love Emily but this is Seth's moment to shine!_ Jared was obviously getting bored of hearing and seeing Sam's memory, I could hear Paul mentally gagging – I chuckled at that. _But if we are going to compare first kisses nothing even relates to mine._

_**JARED'S MEMORY**_

_**I was getting ready for my third date with Kim and I was preparing myself because I knew that tonight was going to be the night I admitted how much I loved her. She knew I was a wolf, but that was it, she had no idea what an imprint was. Well I had spoken to Sam for a bit of advice and I was ready. Kim had text me half an hour ago, asking what she should wear I text back that it didn't matter as long as she was comfortable. I quickly checked my breath and grabbed my keys, jumped into my car – within 5 minutes I would be holding hands with the most amazing girl in the world. **_

_**When I got to Kim's house her parents let me in, they told me that Kim was looking for her shoes – I suggested that I would go help her find them, to my surprise they agreed. I didn't bother knocking on her door; I entered her room to find her lying over the top of her bed, hunting noisily for her missing shoe, I crept up and tickled her waist (her top was nearly almost completely pushed up to her chest). I flipped her over and attacked her stomach with my hands as well; she was laughing and squirming whilst begging for mercy. Her beautiful face had a fantastic smile beaming at me; I pulled her up so that she was resting against my chest, which was when I happened to look on the floor next to the bed. There was a diary of some-sort; it was open on a random page, but at the bottom it was signed by Kim Riley ((**__A.N. Riley is Jared's surname__**)**__**). My heart glowed at that sight whilst I gazed into her deep eyes and bent down to press my lips against hers. She kissed back with a longing passion, we kissed for several minutes before we both broke apart gasping for air, and her lips had tasted like pure heaven…**_

_Jared, what happened to 'this is Seth's moment to shine'? _Paul asked sarcastically, my thoughts kept drifting back to how Felicity's lips had tasted – I would say like flowers in the spring time – those lips were so soft *sigh/swoon*. Paul's obnoxious thoughts pulled me out of mine. _Besides nothing beats mine and Rachel's first kiss._

_**PAUL'S MEMORY**_

_**It was 10 days since I had met Rachel, Jacob had already given me the big brother talk and said that if I hurt her I would be killed on the spot, I was preparing for the Bonfire. I had asked Rachel to be my date and she had willingly accepted; I had already spent every moment that I had free getting to know her but we had never got to the kissing stage. I mean we had hugged, held hands and we had even been on 3 dates – but we hadn't kissed – I didn't want to rush into things. I knew for a fact that Billy and Jake would murder me if I made a mess of the situation. **_

_**I went to collect Rachel from her house, Billy had already left and Jacob had patrol, when Rachel answered the door with a big flirtatious grin. I pulled her close to me hugging her, she broke away saying we were going to be late – we were already late. We, finally, made it to our destination, the beach, the bonfire was stacked ready for lighting, the food was being laid out and people were just settling down into small conversations. I asked Rachel if she wanted to go for a walk with me, obviously she agreed. I held her hand as we casually strolled up the beach, talking about random memories of our childhood, I found a driftwood log on the sand and I pulled her down to sit next to me. I was staring intently at Rachel, even though she was gazing at the sky, she suddenly twisted to look at me; I lifted my hand and gently stroked her face, and then we were both leaning into each other. Her lips were delicate and petite; they were like strawberry and vanilla all rolled into one. Our kiss was a much needed one, we both showed built up passion; it was like we had been fighting the urge for too long – which we had been. The kiss must have lasted a good 5 minutes as we both were panting for breath when it was over. I craved for more, but I noticed that the bonfire had been lit indicating the beginning of the legends. As we walked back up the beach I remembered every detail of the kiss over and over and over again.**_

_Look, it's great to know that you all had nice first kisses with your imprints but HELLO, Felicity and I have only just had our first kiss … could we please let that be the main thought here? _Their attitudes towards my feelings and experience were bugging me.

Suddenly, a new voice joined our conversation; _I hate to break up the Mother's meeting but Vampire Alert definitely not one of the Cullens._ Embry's sarcastic tone made us all on edge.

_I can't believe we missed that. _Sam was annoyed with himself.

Sam ordered Embry to get all the imprints to his house with Emily, and to get any wolf at his house out now.

I was only thinking one thing; Felicity's Dad was at Billy's house for the night watching different Sport Games.

Which meant that Felicity was alone…

* * *

_Sorry about the cliffhangar, Chapter 5 will be up soon!_

_Please Review. _

_Let me know if you want some more Imprint fluff from Paul, Jared, Sam ... _

_Also, this chapter is slightly shorter than my other chapters - this is because Chap. 5 will be much longer!!_

LollyPopLaura1994


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER - Stephenie Meyer is in fact the genius behind Twilight, however, Felicity was my creation! :)**_

_**A.N – Hi, sorry it has taken me like forever to update, I have had an extremely busy June, and so here is the long awaited Chapter 5.**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!**_

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Chapter 5: Oh boy, what a mistake!**

**Felicity's P.O.V**

I woke up, I looked at my clock but it was only 3am, it must have been because I went to bed early. Problem was that I couldn't get back to sleep. Usually I get some hot cocoa if I can't sleep; however, I don't think Dad has any in the cupboards. I decided to try warm milk to see if that would work; as I made my way downstairs, my mind wandered back to that kiss – I wasn't sure what it meant but I wasn't going to protest if Seth wanted to do it again.

I got to the kitchen, sure enough there was no hot cocoa, and there was plenty of milk. I poured some milk into a mug, I hoped that the microwave wouldn't make too much noise – I didn't want to wake my Dad up, but then I remembered Dad was at Billy's for the night. I set the microwave for 3 minutes, then I double-checked that the mug was microwavable (it was), before I knew it the milk was revolving around the microwave. As I waited for the milk to warm up, I took note of what food my Dad had actually brought – he seemed to do alright, there was pasta, various different vegetables, lots of fish – yuck! I can't stand fish. I was dragged out of my mental flinch by the sound of the microwave, indicating that it had finished. I carefully picked up the, now hot, mug of milk and started to trudge back up to my room. It was at that moment that I heard a low whimper from outside the kitchen window. I looked straight out into the night – the kitchen didn't have curtains or a blind – but instead of the sky the window was blocked by a large sandy-coloured wolf. The wolf was staring straight at me!

The facial expression of the wolf was strange – it looked relieved – although that wasn't what made me terrified, it was the realization that a gigantic wolf was looking at me, intently. My natural instincts were to scream but my brain had other ideas, I froze on the spot. My whole body went numb, and my grip on the hot mug slipped. I could see what was going to happen but I was past registering rational thoughts. The mug fell, the hot liquid burning my foot, shattering around my toes – I noticed a strange red glow had appeared on my foot – blood, my blood was escaping me.

The wolf yelped – it sounded like it was in pain – then darkness was overcoming me, my vision began to blur, a sharp pain hit my brain and then the floor was suddenly closer to me…

**Seth's P.O.V**

_Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity, Felicity … _That one continuous thought was revolving around my head, apparently it was annoying certain people.

_Seth would you just SHUT UP, she'll be fine! _Paul's temper, finally, got the better of him.

_How can you know that, Paul? She doesn't know that she may be in danger! _

_Yeah, well when we get the vampire you can go check on her, _Sam was trying to get some order back into the hunting party.

It was at this point that all of us simultaneously discovered that it wasn't one vampire, there were 4.

_Oh Shit, sorry Sam I missed that, only one crossed my path … _Embry's anguished thoughts started to become hysterical, regret was beginning to be present in his mind.

My worry for Felicity tripled and quadrupled, but before I could think the vampires attacked. All thoughts of Felicity were pushed to the back of my mind; all I wanted now was to rip apart the bodies of the offending vampires.

The whole pack was on to the problem at hand; Paul and I split off and chased one vampire straight through the forest, Paul took the first lunge (he caught him before I did) he ripped of his arm – creating an agonizing screech, I then went for his other arm while Paul started to remove his legs. At this point the vampire was motionless – we still demolished his heartless body and I phased back to start a fire, Paul stayed in wolf form just in case another vampire appeared. When the vampire was burnt a strong smell of inhuman flesh was expelled from his body. I phased back, all of the vampires had been taken care of, according to the happy thoughts of my fellow Wolves. Collin and Brady were just patrolling the outskirts of La Push; Jacob had been informed, so the Cullens were aware of what had taken place.

My mind had bought back the thought of Felicity on her own, my mind and body were quacking with anxiety – I needed to see her. Sam's strong authority came into my brain.

_Seth, go check on her; then rep-,_ before he could continue I was already on my way to Felicity, so I blocked his voice out of my mind.

When I got to Felicity's house, I noticed the kitchen light was on, so I immediately went to the only window that looked into the kitchen. Little did I know that I would cause havoc in my wolf form. I whimpered with relief when I saw that she was perfectly fine; it was only later that I realised what a mistake it was to have made a sound.

It all happened in slow motion, she turned her beautiful head towards the window, and she looked directly at me. Her expression changed from curious to scare when she saw that I was staring at her. I could tell that my wolf form was causing her to tense up, and then this happened even slower than the rest of it. Felicity's grip on the hot mug slipped, the mug fell – I could see what was going to happen but I couldn't do anything without scaring her even more. The mug landed on her barefoot, the milk soaking everything in its path, burning Fe-Fe's foot. That wasn't the worst thing either, the mug had shattered and sliced her foot open, the pain that shot through me was like a jolt of electricity, I cried out from the pain, but because I was in my other form, it came out like a yelp. Before Collin and Brady (the only two wolves still in their wolf forms) could ask what happened, Felicity collapsed crashing her head against the kitchen cupboard.

I howled her name but remembered that she wouldn't hear me, I phased and shoved my cut-offs on, I ran straight for the back door – it wasn't locked. Felicity was unconscious; she had blood trickling from her foot as well as a large red mark just above her left eye. I think I was crying I couldn't be sure, I found a towel from a kitchen drawer, I wrapped it gently but thoroughly around the cut on her foot. After I was sure that no more open cuts would cause trouble, I carefully picked her graceful body up into my arms and then I ran out of her house – closing the door behind me – with only one destination in my head, Sam's place – I was sure he'd know what to do.

"Seth, what the hell happ…" Sam's voice drifted towards me, he must have heard my howl, and his voice was cut short when he saw Fe-Fe's unconscious body.

When I entered his house I noticed that everyone was gathered together in the small sitting room, they all moved of the sofa, allowing me to place her body there. They were all silent, afraid of what to say. Jared was the first to speak,

"Seth, what happened?"

I chose the shorter version as my nerves where haywire, "I caught her off guard, she was in the kitchen – getting a drink – she dropped the drink, the mug smashed on her foot. Emily, can you check that? I tried to stop the bleeding…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, why is she unconscious?" Paul was obviously bored of my rambling. I tried to speak but I was so worried I'd hurt her, that it probably came out as a squeak.

"She fainted, but she cracked her head really hard against the cupboard…" I trailed off again, my thoughts taking a turn for the worse – I was beginning to think that maybe she wouldn't wake up, ever. But a soft whimper escaped Felicity's lips; the sudden silence in the room was eerie. I stepped forwards to Fe-Fe, allowing my hand to rest against her cheek, her eyes fluttered open, this time a painful groan came from her mouth. Emily was the only sane person in the room, she knew how to handle these situations, I mean after Kim (she fainted as well)

"Felicity, do you know who I am?"

"Emily" Felicity's voice sounded sarcastic but I could hear the faint tremble in it,

"Fe-Fe, are you okay? Do you remember what happened?" My urgency burst through my lips.

"I have a headache and my foot …" Something dawned in her features, recognition, her voice was no longer slightly tremble it was now full blown panic "There was a wolf, it was looking at me," Tears had started to pour out of her eyes. I tried to wipe them off her cheeks but more flowed.

"Wh-at ha-pp-en-ed to it?" She was sobbing now, I pulled her to my chest and hugged her, I stroked her hair, and she slowly began to calm down.

"Fe-Fe, look at me," she stared straight into my eyes. When I was sure I had gotten her attention, I took a deep breath, "I was the Wolf."

Everyone in the room was stunned to silence (again), then Felicity screamed and collapsed into the sofa, sobbing. Emily tried to sooth her, I was just panicked – had I ruined everything, I left Emily, Rachel and Kim in charge of calming Fe-Fe down, while Paul, Jared, Sam and Quil tried to calm me down.

After 2 hours of chaos, I eventually wasn't as panicked as before, and I went back in to check on Felicity. But she was asleep, her head resting on Emily's lap.

Sam came up behind me; he rested his hand on my shoulder. Paul, Rachel, Jared and Kim all said Goodnight and they left. I stayed watching Felicity's deep breathing. I only had one thought in my mind, what a mistake I had made.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. ;)_

_Now you see that button underneath ... REVIEW BUTTON._

_Well click it and tell me what you think! _

_Thanks_

_LollyPopLaura1994 _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I'm not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight. But Felicity is all mine.

_**A.N. Wow, it's been ages since I updated – I feel like a real douche. So sorry. Anyways I have had the most hectic summer. But I've updated now so enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

_**By the way I plan to add even more drama to the story, so enjoy.**_

_**REVIEW please.**_

**Everything Happens For a Reason**

**Chapter 6 – Forgiven?**

**Seth's P.O.V.**

Did you know that lying on your bed looking at the ceiling, feeling the most depressed in your whole life, doesn't make the time go any faster.

It's been 2 days since Felicity found out about me being a wolf. She hasn't spoken to me or seen me in those days, Sam, Emily, Mum, Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, Paul and Rachel (basically everyone) have told me to let her calm down and get used to the idea that her best friend actually is a wolf in his spare time. But being away is hard, I miss seeing her amazing hazel eyes. Why did I have to go and ruin it all by telling the truth, I mean I know she'd have to find out sooner or later but, oh, I want to see Fe-Fe. It was her decision; I wasn't going to push her into anything. I just wish that she would decide quickly.

I need to see her.

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

Two days ago, I was falling in love with my best friend. Now I don't know what to think. My brain has been arguing with itself. I don't know which side to agree with.

_He's a wolf._

_He's my best friend._

_He's a WOLF._

_I'm in love with him._

_HE'S A WOLF._

"Oh, god!" sighing doesn't help either.

I need to see him.

It was my Dad that made me realise, I loved Seth, and that I had to see him.

We were both sat at the kitchen table, having just eaten lunch; Dad was the first to speak,

"Honey?"

"Huh?" Wow Felicity what an amazing reply.

"Phone him"

"…"

"I know you're afraid of everything that happened," I didn't want to here his anecdotes so I started to depart from the table; as usual he noticed and stopped me, "Felicity? Listen to me! He misses you, you miss him. Get the courage to pick up that phone and call him!"

"Dad, everything has changed between us."

"Nothing has changed between you, just your fear, so he's a wolf. I think that is pretty cool if you ask me."

My impatience was starting to get the better of me, "Well I wasn't asking you! Is it strange that I still love him, even though he is a wolf?"

"Of course it isn't strange; you've been friends since like forever!" Why do Dad's always win, to make matters worse, he knew he had won because he gave me the most cheesiest smiles in the history of cheesy smiles.

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm the Dad!" Wow nice comeback! "Do you want me to go get the phone for you?"

Defeated, I nodded.

"Alright then darling" Dad said as he walked into the hallway to get the phone, he was back in within 5 seconds. Yes I'm that sad I counted.

"Here we go; I'll leave you to it." He left to go to work, but without winking at me first.

I was left staring at the phone.

5 minutes later, I started to dial.

Another 2 minutes later, I clicked the last number.

I held my breath as the dialling tone turned into the ringing tone, after the third ring Seth answered, he sounded nervous but slightly hopeful,

"Felicity, is that you?"

I didn't answer, I just nodded my head, but I realised that he wouldn't see that. I plucked up the courage; I gritted my teeth and spoke through my teeth.

"Can I see you?"

"Sure. where and when?" His response was extremely fast.

"At the beach. In 20 minutes."

"See you then."

The phone clicked off, indicating that he had hung up.

Right 20 minutes, I can do this; I just put my shoes on, find my coat, then walk out of the door. Come on Felicity, be strong, he's your best friend and possibly your soul mate – ignore the fact that he's a wolf. It's Seth.

I continued to chant this in my head, and before I knew it I was at the beach and Seth was there, watching me.

I took a deep breath, walking towards him, I was aware of him watching my every movement. When I reached him, I stopped right in front of him; Seth seemed to be waiting for me to say something, but I opened my mouth and nothing came out – I must have looked like a goldfish, opening and closing my mouth.

Finally I found the words that I needed,

"Hi"

"Hey"

"I don't know what to say, I mean, you're a wolf, but you're my best friend, but you're a person who's a wolf. But I can't live without you in my life, you're my favourite person Seth, but I still can't the image of you as a wolf out of my mind, I mean" Seth was obviously aware of how I was slightly losing my mind arguing over everything.

"Felicity, listen to me, I will never hurt you." Seth closed the distance between us and grasped my hand in his large heated arms; he looked directly into my eyes, I too was staring back at his deep brown orbs. "As you said I'm your best friend and I can't live without _you_ in my life. It hurts just thinking of you not with me, I promise that no matter what you will always be safe." He paused to watch my reaction; I had already forgiven him. So I just said what needed to be said.

"Seth, I trust you, you don't need to prove anything to me. I lo" I stopped short. I had nearly admitted my love for him, I didn't know if he felt the same way too.

He must have noticed my stumble,

"Fe-Fe, what were you going to say? It doesn't matter because I feel the same way, I love you, Felicity. I have since you came to La Push."

My heart went into double speed, Seth loved me, he really loved me. I nearly did a happy dance – I mean I was in my head. I had to say something before he thought that I didn't love him back,

"Seth, I love you too." I whispered. Next thing I knew Seth had wrapped his arms around me, hugging me to his chest, so tightly that I think I heard my rib cage crack. Before I could even try to move, he had crushed his lips to mine, obviously he had missed me as much as I missed him. After what felt like forever he pulled away panting, me included.

"I've missed you." He confirmed my suspicions.

"Seth, I'm still nervous about your wolf form but I won't let that stop anything between us." I paused taking a deep breath; Seth's gaze was really intense he knew I had more to say, so he waited. His amazingly warm arms wrapped around my small body.

"I don't want to feel nervous, so…" I actually found the courage to do this, "tell me something crazy about being a wolf." I started confident but it turned into a whisper.

He continued to stare, probably to see if I was serious. About a minute later, he gave a big sigh.

"Well, let's sit down first." He still held onto me, "I am warm because of the blood that comes with being a wolf." I just nodded. "I can heal really quickly; I mean if I cut myself it would heal in a matter of seconds." I was slightly shocked at this revelation. When I collected myself, I looked straight into Seth's face, he had a strange expression on his face, and it was like he was trying to word something. I just let him have time, about 3 minutes later; he turned his gaze into an expression of devoted love.

"Fe-Fe, there's one thing I haven't told you; it involves you more than ever. You see I imprinted on you." Huh, what the hell is 'imprinted' and how does it involve me.

"You imprinted on me?" I was so confused, was it a bad thing.

"Yeah, I imprinted on you." He didn't seem to know that that didn't give me any clues and just confused me even more. This just frustrated me.

"What the hell is imprinted?"

Realisation dawned on his face, "Oh, it means that when I saw you at the airport, on your first day in America, as soon as I saw your eyes, it was like gravity was pulling me into you, that you were my gravity." He paused. "No wait that sounds strange, Felicity, I'm your soul mate, and we belong together."

He hadn't finished but I'd heard enough, I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine, I pressed my lips against his, whilst I wrapped my arms around his neck. Seth responded by wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap; he stopped momentarily making sure that I was okay with his revelation, I just hugged him harder around his neck

"Seth, I love you and always will." He leaned forward causing me to blush hard and kiss him even harder, his tongue collided with mine. We stayed in this position until we were interrupted by my phone ringing, strange my phone hadn't rung once since I had arrived. I pulled away from Seth, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and I nearly collapsed when I saw who was phoning me.

Someone who I thought would never find me again, someone who I had managed to escape from.

It was Shaun.

* * *

_**A.N**_

_**Thanks for reading! Now there is a button just below. There you see it, good, now click it and leave me a happy little message!**_

**_Anyone got any good jokes? :D _**

**_LollyPopLaura1994 ;)_**

**_P.S. I want to get to know my readers so ... Team Edward or Team Jacob?_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. ****Hahaha, I just realised that in the last chapter, I kept using the words 'strange' and 'revelation'. Get me! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story – I really appreciate it. **

**I would just like to say Thank you to my friend Holly and Laura, for helping me come up with ideas for this chapter. **

**Anyway, to those of you who are waiting for this chapter, I just have one thing to say to you ... ENJOY! :)**

_Previously_

_Someone who I thought would never find me again, someone who I had managed to escape from. _

_It was Shaun._

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

_Oh, God. Why can't he just leave me alone? I escaped. I changed my phone number. How is he doing this? Why is he doing this? _

I was vaguely aware of my surroundings, sat on Seth's lap, at the beach – after just having made up – I was enjoying every moment of it until this. I knew that Seth was worried. I'd pulled away and I froze in this position.

"Fe, what's wrong? Honey? Answer me." I knew Seth was saying this but my mind didn't respond, nor my body. What was I going to do? Shaun has found me again, or at least found a way to contact me. I needed to speak to my Grandma.

I finally found my tongue, "Seth, I need to go home. I-I-I just have to speak to someone now." I was shaking with nerves. I knew that Seth was extremely confused with everything that was happening, I mean 5 minutes ago, we'd been unsure of our relationship, then 3 minutes ago, we were very sure of our relationship and now I have no idea what will happen.

"Felicity, please tell me what is happening? I can't stand to see you like this, you've completely paled, you're shivering and you won't speak to me." Seth's desperate, pleading voice broke into my world. Then my phone rang again. Guess who it was? Shaun – he never gives up, something I'm only just discovering.

"Seth, there was more than one reason why I came back to La Push," I paused to take a breath I knew that I couldn't keep it a secret from him.

"Fe, you Dad told me you came back home because you'd finished your education and you didn't know what else to do with your life. Also, that you missed him." His voice was determined; I mean that was the only thing he knew.

"Yeah, and it was one of the reasons, the other was because, well I – I mean, God I don't know how to say this, I wanted to keep it hidden, but know I'm going to have to tell you, I just don't know how." I was babbling, none of it was making any sense to me, so I don't know if Seth understood or not. I had begun to start shaking my head from side-to-side, Seth stopped me by catching my face with both his hands, making me stare straight into his heaven-like eyes.

"Felicity, you can tell me anything. Trust me, I love you, nothing you can say will change that. Please, let me help. Who was on the phone?"

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes – I wanted a cuddle but Seth still had my face caught between his hands,

"It was Shaun." I opened my eyes to watch Seth's reaction; I noticed that his eyes narrowed slightly, could he be jealous? I don't see how, Shaun is nothing compared to Seth. I could tell that Seth was holding back lots of negative thoughts towards Shaun, but in actual fact I wouldn't really cared if he swore about Shaun. Seth had gritted his teeth, at this point; he spoke through them when he asked me, "Who is Shaun?" This was the question I knew the answer to but didn't want to say.

"He's my ex-boyfriend." I took another deep breath, this time I successfully managed to snuggle into Seth's chest; he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter to his chest. "We broke up, but he took it harder than I did." My voice was muffled by his extremely warm, muscular chest. Seth didn't respond he just tightened his arms around me, waiting for me to continue.

"At first he left me alone, but soon things changed. He kept asking my friends to tell me that he still loved me and that he wouldn't give up." I paused again, by telling Seth, I was reliving the memory. Seth interrupted my memory,

"Why did you break up?" He whispered into my ear, making me tremble with pleasure.

"He became obsessed, he wouldn't let me go out with friends unless he was there, and when my cousin, who was a boy, came to visit Shaun wouldn't allow him to talk to me. It frightened me that I had no power in my own life." My voice trailed off, I could feel the tears starting to fall – I didn't want to have to live this part of my life again.

It was then that I noticed it was getting dark, and it was beginning to rain, I needed an excuse to stop having to relive it.

"Seth, can we go home?" I pulled out of the embrace of his arms; he kept hold of my hands. He didn't respond, but he did start to walk with me back up the beach, it took us 10 minutes to get to my house. My dad was still at work; so we had the house to ourselves. Once we were inside the house, Seth dragged me towards the sofa; he sat down and then pulled me down onto his lap – wrapping his warm arms protectively around my small body.

"Felicity, what happened after that?" Seth's voice was full of eager and determination, which I knew wouldn't leave his voice until he found out about my past, even though I was unwilling to explain anymore. "Please tell me, I want to know, let me understand. Please." His pleading wore me down,

"When we broke up, he just followed me everywhere… I mean he waited for me outside my house when I left, he was there when I returned home. He would phone me everyday, he wouldn't speak when I answered – he would just listen to me." I paused to take a necessary deep breath; I had to blink away more unwanted tears. "It got to the point where I would wake up to find notes written on my windows, it frightened me, I had no control – I was living in panic. My Grandparent's were being put under pressure from my terror. I felt really guilty."

Seth had at some point closed his eyes, probably to control his anger, I could feel him shaking. I put my forehead against his, he opened his eyes.

"You shouldn't need to feel guilty about this freak. He doesn't deserve to even know you." He shocked me with his words; it just proved his love for me even more. "So is that everything that he did?"

I didn't want to go into the details of the real reason that pushed me into deciding to come home, not that I'm not glad that I did choose home – I wouldn't have found my soul mate if this hadn't have happened. Instead of going explaining it, I answered with the simplest response that I could think of,

"No."

He must have known that I wasn't going to give him anymore details, but before he could even think of asking me, my phone began to ring again (like I said he doesn't give up). I didn't want to answer it so I just declined the call and then turned my phone off, that way he couldn't contact me. I hoped at least.

We didn't speak for a while until I felt the tremble come from my stomach, at the exact moment that Seth's stomach grumbled loudly – I tried to lighten the mood;

"Before we pass out Chatterbox, let's get us some grub!" I winked at him, to which he returned with a smile – it wasn't his usual heart-stopping smile but it was still warm.

I jumped off of his lap, heading towards the kitchen, when I felt his muscular arms wrap around my slim figure, obviously not wanting to be separated from me – not that I cared.

"What food interests you my dear Chatterbox?" I was desperately trying to get my happy Seth back; to my delight he followed my lead. I spun from out of his arms, so that my back was against the kitchen counter.

"Well, my Sweetie Pie," I giggled at his choice of name, "I would love anything but I must admit I'm dying to try one of your melt-in-your-mouth brownies, that's if you still make them." He remembers my cooking! I had the strange urge to kiss him, and I chose to kiss his cheek instead. I then grabbed the brownies from the cake cupboard.

"Of course, I made a fresh batch this morning, I only make them by special request, or if I'm worrying over something." His face fell when I said that. "No, don't be sad, I needed the time to think."

"How's your foot? I mean you did drop a boiling mug onto it." His question seemed to have a certain emotion behind it, I couldn't quite understand that emotion.

"It's perfectly fine, my Honeycomb." My voice was all muffled from the very chocolaty brownie that I was munching on; Seth's face was priceless when I mentioned 'Honeycomb'. He had just finished wolfing (no pun intended) down his third brownie.

"Honeycomb? What?" He looked like he was stuck between emotions, humour and confusion.

"If I'm your Sweetie Pie, then you're my Honeycomb!" I was having fun, the conversation about Shaun had been pushed to the back of my mind. Seth didn't feel the need to ruin my happiness; in fact it looked like he was enjoying my happiness.

"You got any chocolate milk?" He knew me too well,

"Obviously! In the fridge. Hey, Honeycomb?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a karaoke machine?" Okay, I know that's random but I really fancy singing, I haven't done it since Shaun came into the situation that is my life.

"I think Leah might have one, why?" If I thought he looked confused earlier, well his face was pure confusion.

"Because I want to serenade you! Hahaha, I'm joking. I want to sing!" He stepped forward and grabbed me into a hug,

"I didn't know you sing."

"Hell, yeah, I do!" I practically shouted into Seth's face. Whoops, tone the volume down Felicity.

"Wow, if it gets you this excited, I'll go steal it from my sister!" He winked at me, and my favourite smile flashed across his face. I started to laugh, at the sound of my laughter he joined in. After the laughter died down, his face became really serious and he pushed me back keeping my hands clasped in his. "Fe-Fe, what did Shaun do that you haven't told me about?"

God, why does Shaun always have to ruin the mood? I didn't want to tell Seth this I knew that he'd flip out. Best tell him now rather than later. I took yet another deep breath.

"He broke into my bedroom, in the middle of the night, I was asleep…" I paused, but warned Seth with my eyes not to interrupt. "I woke up, when I felt my duvet move from my body; I looked straight into his eyes. When Shaun noticed that I was awake, he tried to take advantage of my sleepy body. He nearly succeeded in getting my pyjamas off…" I trailed off, I couldn't say anymore. It was really obvious where this was heading anyway, Seth caught on quickly. He pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs, allowing my tears to break free and soak his front. His voice sounded tense but full of sorrow,

"Felicity, you don't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe here."

I couldn't respond I was to busy sobbing into his chest.

Our embrace was interrupted by a knock on the front door; I went to answer it with Seth shadowing my footsteps. I opened the door, knowing that if it was anything scary I had my werewolf here for protection. But, there wasn't anyone at the door, just a letter addressed to me.

I picked the letter up and went into the house, Seth felt the need to just check if the delivery person was still there; I opened it, having no clue to what was in it. When I saw what was in the envelope, I screamed. As soon as I screamed Seth was at my side.

"What's wrong? Felicity?" He was panicking, I was panicking.

I didn't speak I just showed him the letter. It had a photo attached to it. He read the letter,

_Hello, my Felicity._

_It wasn't nice to run away from me, the person you love. I found you though, and I'm hurt to see that you're not alone, you should be lonely, worried about me. But fear not, that boy is playing mind games with you and I will rescue you. That boy will die soon after touching you in that way, I love you._

_I will see you soon my Darling._

_Love you always,_

_Shaun_

_xxx_

The photo was a picture of Seth and me kissing on the beach. This letter meant only one thing, Shaun had seen me and Seth kissing.

That meant that he… he… he…

He's in La Push.

* * *

**Soooooo... what do you think?**

**Please tell me, also quick question: Do you think that The Cullens should come into this story?**

**Review please!**

**LollyPopLaura1994**

**xxxx**


	8. AN: Whose POV?

Hello,

I know, Author notes are annoying but I need you lovely readers and your opinions.

Whose P.O.V. would you like to read in the next Chapter?

Felicity

Seth

Shaun

Now, I'm heading towards Seth, but with a little bit of Shaun. But I'm not entirely sure yet.

So please review this chapter and tell me whose thoughts would make the next chapter a big hit!

Thank You!

LollyPopLaura1994

xxx


	9. Another AN: Happy Holidays!

I,

LollyPopLaura1994,

would like to wish everyone a

Happy Holidays/Merry Christmas!

**To all my followers/people who have favourited or reviewed my stories =D :**

I plan on,

as a present,

updating both of my stories by Boxing Day…

'Everything Happens For a Reason' and 'Destiny (previously known as The Extra Cullen)'.

Hope everyone has a good time ;)

xxx


	10. The real Chapter 8: What do we do?

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Twilight or it's characters (you can thank Stephenie Meyer for those ;)) However I do own Felicity and her evil ex!**

**AN: SORRY, I know you probably all hate me, because I haven't updated in 4 months, however I have been so busy! I only get one day off a week and that is dedicated to my coursework. **

**Also, I know I said that I'd put a bonus chapter up, well I didn't promise – I said 'I plan' and half the time my plans always fail, so my apologies there!**

**But in my response to my failed chapter, I have wrote 2 pages more than I normally write, so enjoy!**

**And feel free to review!**

**P.S. There's also a surprise towards the end!**

Previously:

_Hello, my Felicity._

_It wasn't nice to run away from me, the person you love. I found you though, and I'm hurt to see that you're not alone, you should be lonely, worried about me. But fear not, that boy is playing mind games with you and I will rescue you. That boy will die soon after touching you in that way, I love you._

_I will see you soon my Darling._

_Love you always,_

_Shaun_

_xxx_

_The photo was a picture of Seth and me kissing on the beach. This letter meant only one thing, Shaun had seen me and Seth kissing._

_That meant that he… he… he…_

_He's in La Push._

* * *

Seth's P.O.V.

Okay, if I was slightly freaked before then I'm full blown panicking now!

What the hell is that freak doing here? She got away from him! Why can't he leave her alone!

_Focus Seth, Felicity needs you now! _Great I've got a voice in my head, though it is speaking some sense.

My poor Fe-Fe. Here's me in my own world, and I haven't even noticed that she's on the floor, with her eyes closed. CRAP! She's collapsed!

I crouched down, trying to wake her up.

"Felicity? Come on baby, wake up" Nope nothing, not even a flutter of her eyelids, what am I going to do?

I picked Fe up, placed her on the sofa, then ran to get her house phone; praying to God that someone would answer when I phoned Sam's house.

Luckily, Emily was there and she answered in her calming voice,

"Hello."

"Em, I need Sam

or Jared or someone, anyone!" I practically screamed down the phone, all the while watching my imprint.

Emily picked up on the anxiety in my voice, no kidding, she tried to get some answers from me, but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"Whoa, Seth, slow down! What's happened?" Calm and cool as ever. Me, not so much.

"Emily, I need Sam, I can't really explain, but Felicity has just told me something bad about her past, now he's in La Push. Felicity collapsed. God, I can't concentrate on anything! I..I.. I just need Sam now!" I started to explain; but these emotions just don't make sense.

There was a slight pause before she replied to me; "Okay. I'm a little bit confused but you said 'something bad about her past, now he's in La Push', I take it that it is a person, who is threatening Felicity? And Felicity couldn't take the stress?" Now that's why Emily is the renowned mother of the pack - because she understands everything!

"Yes." I had to pause to stop the shaking, "What do I do?"

"Do you have your car with you?" Okay, I wasn't expecting that…

"Yes." Hesitance doesn't bode well with me.

"Bring her around here, Jared's just gone to get Sam, he's down the beach with Claire." Now that made sense.

"Alright." Even I could tell how much anxiety was in my voice.

"Seth, everything will be fine, just get Felicity over here. It'll be fine." How can she be calm?

"On my way."

As soon as I hung up, I grabbed the evidence of 'him' being here and went over to Felicity. She looked so peaceful, anyone would think that she didn't have all of this crap happening to her. I gently reached out and stroked her hair back across her forehead, before I kissed it. She still hadn't stirred, this was really stressing her out, it had been at least 10 minutes since I realised she had collapsed. I picked her up, checked the area outside the front door and when I'd determined our safety, I ran to my car. Fe still hadn't made any signs of reviving herself, so I gently laid her across the backseat ensuring that my manic driving wouldn't make her fall off the seat. And then I was on my way to my alpha's house.

* * *

Emily was waiting for me. Felicity still hadn't awoken; I was at panic station, what if she doesn't wake up? Breathe Seth, she's just collapsed, and she'll be fine. I parked the car and then Emily, having seen that I was panicking, came over to calm me down.

"Seth, honey, breathe everything will be fine, Sam's on his way and he's got Jake with him."

Jake? Didn't realise they were back in town.

"Jake? Are the Cullen's back then?"

"Yeah, they came back last week, something about Jake missing Billy, Renesmee missing Charlie, basically they just missed Forks." Hearing Emily's soft spoken voice was calming me down.

As Emily was finishing her sentence, Sam came, jogging, around the corner with Quil, Claire, Jake, and Renesmee following right behind him. He came straight towards my car, saw Felicity, who hadn't been moved from the back seat, and went automatically into 'Big Brother mode'.

"What the hell is happening?" His voice was filled with the same anxiety that was running through my mind.

"Language! Innocent ears around." Emily was walking over to give her, 5 year old, niece a warm hug.

"Sorry, but Seth I need to know what's happening …" He trailed off, probably because I had turned my back on him – trying to grab that bastard's letter off of the floor in my car.

"It's not safe out here, especially at the moment, let's please go inside and I'll try to explain!" That was the only answer he was going to get from me.

They all took my advice and went inside, Emily took the 'evidence' from me, while I gently picked Felicity up, Sam held the door open for Emily and I. When I placed Felicity on the sofa, her eyes began to flutter,

"Fe-Fe? Baby?"

"Seth, what happened?" Her voice was full of quivering, unshed tears.

"Baby, don't you remember?" Had she really forgotten or was she just trying to repress the memory?

"Wasn't it all a dream?" She was trying and failing to laugh with her joke, "Please tell me it was all a dream…" When she saw my expression, the tears made themselves known, they began pooling down her face, and as soon as the first tear came she was in my arms.

"Okay, Seth I want an explanation. NOW!" Oh, shit, I forgot that they were in the room, Sam's voice not only made me jump, but Fe too.

"Look at the letter that Emily is holding."

I wasn't looking but I heard rustling of paper, and then the pissed off, shocked gasp of all the adults in the room, Renesmee included*.

"Who is this guy?" Sam trying to get an idea of what the hell was happening; it shocked me when it wasn't me who answered.

"My ex-boyfriend." My sobbing imprint hiccupped out, shuddering she continued, "He's the reason why I moved back to La Push." She paused to take a deep breath, "He became possessive, it started out small, but then he decided to start following me everywhere. I wasn't allowed a life!" She cried out the last sentence.

The room was filled with stunned silence, that was until she said the next part,

"He tried to take advantage of me, he… he…" She couldn't continue due to the fact that her body became wracked with heart wrenching sobs. Even though I had already heard what she had said before, hearing it a second time wasn't much better. In my defence, I wasn't the only one who started to growl. Sam gradually calmed his shaking, I just kept on focussing on the precious, crying girl in my arms – who I wasn't letting go of anytime soon.

"I think that I'm going to take Claire home," Quil spoke up for the first time since entering the house, "This is something I don't want her hearing."

"I agree." Sam's blunt reply was quickly followed by Emily leading the pair out of the house. Leaving only Sam, Jake and Renesmee watching Felicity and I, in masked terror.

Jake stared at Felicity before speaking to me, "Well from the sounds of that letter, he obviously wants to finish the job that he started." This earned a growl, from me, and a whimper from Fe-Fe.

"That. Will. Never. Happen." I barely got passed my teeth, "Because I'm going to find that sick bastard and kill him with my bare-hands!" By the time I finished the sentence, I was basically shouting at Jake.

Felicity was practically vibrating with nerves and sobs, Emily, having seen her reaction to my growling, walked back into the lounge and took Fe off of me, Fe went willingly. Emily started to rock Felicity and murmured calming words to her.

"Seth?"

"Sam?" My reply was unnecessarily sarcastic,

"I love Felicity just as much as you do, but the only thing I can think of is that we get the pack on patrol searching for him." Sam's voice sounded unsure, which is never a good thing, "But if we can't find him I don't know what else to do."

"My Dad could help." Renesmee spoke with confidence, "I mean he could read through the minds of nearby people, to see if he can pick up any thoughts of Felicity."

"I don't know"

"Sam, she has a point, Edward and maybe even Jasper might be quite useful." Jake stated, "You know the Cullen's are basically family, they would help us, and you know it!"

A sudden silence filled the room that was until; Felicity's curiosity got the better of her,

"Who are the Cullen's?" She'd stopped crying thanks to Emily, she was leaning her head on my arm, sniffling.

Oh, shit, I never told her about the vampires that live basically next door to us! What am I going to say?

Luckily Jake solved my silent issue, "The Cullen's are Vampires," he was hesitant with his answer, gauging Felicity's reaction, to which I was very grateful.

Felicity didn't even blink, she was watching me, I quirked my eyebrow,

"What?" she sniffled, "if there is such a thing as a werewolf, then I'm not surprised that vampires exist too, they can't be as scary as 'him'."

Wow, who'd of thought that she'd be so accepting?

"Wow, you're not scared?" Emily's shocked voice enquired.

"As long as they don't hurt me, I really couldn't care less." Her calmness, shocked everyone in the room, "But how are they linked with you?" Her question was directed to Renesmee.

"I'm a half-vampire/half-human hybrid." She paused, gazing at Felicity's confused expression, "My dad met my mum when she was still human, they got married, and my family didn't believe that it was possible that they could have a child. My birth very nearly killed my mum; my dad changed her directly after my birth."

Renesmee finished her speech, Felicity looked even more curious; I think she was using this as a distraction from reality,

"So, I'm guessing that you're a Cullen then?"

"That would be correct. I'm also Jake's imprint."

"Oh, but how can your family help? I want Shaun gone!" Fe's voice was not fearful anymore but it was angry.

"My family has powers, their unique, my aunt can see the future, my uncle can feel emotions of living things – he can also manipulate them, my dad can read people's minds, which is why I think he might be useful. My mum is a mind shield; it's quite difficult to explain."

"Do you think they would help?" Felicity's answer came boldly.

Now I was the confused one, how in the hell of it did Felicity become in charge of the situation. I wasn't the only puzzled one, looking around the room, Sam, Jake and Emily had confusion etched onto their faces.

"I'm certain they would, considering how Seth is a good friend of ours."

I jumped a little when my name popped up.

"Nessie, can you call your dad please? I don't like the feeling that Shaun may be waiting somewhere." My brain finely found a sentence worth saying.

"I agree." Sam and Jake said at the same time. Funny how alpha's think alike!

Renesmee had already begun dialling. I could here the phone ringing, thanks to my super hearing, I expect Sam and Jake were listening in, to confirm my suspicions they had both leant towards the phone.

"Hi Dad?"

"_Hi, honey, everything alright?"_ Edward sounded concerned for his daughter, probably because she was here in La Push.

"I'm fine, but, Seth isn't – well more like his imprint isn't."

"_His imprint? What are you talking about?" _

"Seth imprinted on Felicity, and she's being stalked by her ex-boyfriend. He tried to do the same thing to Felicity as what happened to Aunt Rose."

Edward's growl could probably have been heard from outside, _"As much as I hate to hear things like that, but how can I help?"_

"We need you to come to La Push to help us track him down, follow his thoughts." Nessie was hesitant in asking her father.

"_I'm on my way, your Mum, and Grandparents are coming too."_

"Thanks Dad, see you soon, love you."

"_Love you too, be there in a minute."_

Nessie hung up the phone. Having already heard the conversation she didn't bother explaining that they'd be here soon.

"I'm going to call Jared and Paul, to explain what's happening. You stay here." Sam's authority rang loud and clear, he stood and gave Emily a quick parting kiss, and left.

I gazed into Felicity's eyes; they held nothing but love and curiosity. I bent down to press my lips to hers.

"So, are you ready to meet your first vampire?" I joked; her cheeky smile back told me the answer,

"Ready, as I'll ever be Chatter Box!" That earned her a few chuckles around the room.

So, we all sat and waited for the Cullen's to arrive.

* * *

**AN: Sooooo, what'd did you think? ;)**

**I will try to update soon, as I have got some free time on my hands!**

**:D **

**LollyPopLaura1994 xx**


End file.
